


Nerium Oleander

by AshIsInPain_04



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, OC’s In Lesbian Love, Parody of Borderlands series, Science Fiction, This is just a Creative Writing Project, lgbtq+, might add to it, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshIsInPain_04/pseuds/AshIsInPain_04
Summary: Basically this is just a parody version of Borderlands filled with my OC’s because I wasn’t allowed to write fanfiction for a creative writing project.“Young Elliot, a sweet beautiful thing, like candy for the eyes. Dark skin with kind splotches of white, soft yellow sunflowers for eyes, almost as small as a mouse; personality just like one too. You’d think a woman like her would be free, enjoying a nice life on planet Alstroemeria, the warm sun darkening her skin gradually as she tended to her garden full of Carnations. All on her own happily sipping a glass of lemonade as she watched the hot sun of her planet sink into the beautiful horizon.Only to now, sit silently and expressionless as the sharp sting of a Butterfly needle punctures her soft skin. She watched as her dark crimson insides filled the tubes greedily“Subject number?”The words of the Doctor ripped Elliot from her all too real imagination,“Test subject number: 00143”She drowned the numbers out like a robot.”
Relationships: Delliot, Duck x Elliot, OC/OC





	Nerium Oleander

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a parody of Borderlands for my creative writing project. I liked it in the moment so I might continue on in the future if enough people like it.  
> Unbeta’d :)  
> Enjoy

Needles.

Ya’ know - those sharp little syringes that hold the blood of its victims after extracting it from the receiver’s arm?  
Yeah - those things. Sharp pointy and monstrous.  
Something Elliot began to surprisingly get used to after all these years. 

Young Elliot, a sweet beautiful thing, like candy for the eyes. Dark skin with kind splotches of white, soft yellow sunflowers for eyes, almost as small as a mouse; personality just like one too. You’d think a woman like her would be free, enjoying a nice life on planet  
Alstroemeria, the warm sun darkening her skin gradually as she tended to her garden full of Carnations. All on her own happily sipping a glass of lemonade as she watched the hot sun of her planet sink into the beautiful horizon.  
Only to now, sit silently and expressionless as the sharp sting of a Butterfly needle punctures her soft skin. She watched as her dark crimson insides filled the tubes greedily

“Subject number?”

The words of the Doctor ripped Elliot from her all too real imagination,

“Test subject number: 00143”

She drowned the numbers out like a robot. 

Doctor Anderson, head of Research and Development, began to carefully extract the needle from the girl’s veins as he dragged on his usual questions.  
What is todays date? Are you hungry? What for? What is your name? Do you know where we are right now? Can you recognize these numbers?  
To which Elliot replied as usual, the date and smeared numbers changing each visit yet still she would get all of them correct first try. Carefully the Doctor walked around Elliot who sat stiff in her chair

“Tell me if anything hurts.”

Doc gently wrapped his fingers around the protruding horns from Elliot’s head. The touch sending a shiver down the girls back, but she only shook her head in reply. Nothing hurt just uncomfortable. Next, he moved to the third eye that rest underneath her right one, flashing a bright light directly into it. She followed the light with all three eyes. After recording her response on one of those stereotypical clip boards doctors seem to carry around everywhere, he moved down to the unresponsive wings that stuck out of the tears of her worn t-shirt,

“Have they felt any different from last time?”

to that question Elliot squeezed her eyes shut in exhaustion. Either response meant bad news. Yes, meaning she’s lied and will be refused any treatment for the next week. Saying no meant she’d be put through more and more. More experiments, more needles, more uncomfortable questions, and more scrutinizing stares from newcomers. After a long dragged out breath, she answered truthfully,

“No.”

_

The glass laid cold underneath Elliot’s warm touch, mirroring the movements of the intern on the other side. He’d cocked his head to the side, she’d follow. He’d part his lips slightly, she’d follow. He’d press his other hand next to his left one and push gently on the glass, Elliot followed.

The man’s eyes were a shocking blue, dark and mysterious but an obvious hurt deep down in those orbs. Elliot knew that look, the look of hurt, of betrayal… hatred. A look of determination bubbled in his glare that scared and intrigued the girl on the other side all the same. She could even say she let a bit of hope slip into that tight feeling in her chest that night.

“I’ll get you out of here kid.”

The words ringed through her entire body, emotions that she never knew she was capable of feeling simmering under her skin. She wanted to say something, anything, a damn thank you maybe, but then he was gone.  
The man had suddenly disappeared into the night.  
Although it be artificial night it still sent eerie chills through the girl’s bones.

Months passed by as if there was no time at all. Day by day Elliot watched that big circle clock that rest in the corner of the room. She’d cluck her tongue against her cheek.

tick…tock…tick…tock… time was moving too slow. 

Especially on a day like this,

“would cha’ stop that El?”

Although the voice that belonged to the intern, she soon learned to be Gavin Ramorez, was muffled by the glass she understood. Nodding Elliot moved closer to the divider, a sly smirk on her lips. Just like a predator about to pounce on their prey she lurched forward.

In a flash she banged on the impenetrable wall, the noise bouncing through the room. Gavin jumped in surprise causing the small device he had been working on to fall and clatter to the floor.  
Elliot giggled while Gavin grumbled a few ill-chosen words

“Ya’ know you really shouldn’t mess with the one person who’s been tryin’ to bust ya ’outta here”

Gavin’s voice was thick and unique, just like any other human who’s come from the southern side of the galaxy.  
He picked up the device, thankfully not broken, and showed it to Elliot. She cocked her head before speaking, a smile still on her face

“And what’s that supposed to be? Its real bloody small for something going against a cage this big.”

she outstretched her arms for emphasis 

“This little-un is what’s gonna getchu outta that glass.”

While Gavin worked on latching the device to the large window Elliot sat pouting like a child

“I’m not little no more I’m seventeen ya’ bloody crook.”

She mumbled. The only response she got was the popping noise of the glass coming free. It was a small little opening, just big enough for Elliot to crawl right out of. 

It’s been exactly seven months since the two met. Gavin was a young man who was an aspiring wildlife biologist from the planet Gerbera, from a loving family who seemed to care very much for their son’s wellbeing, if the cards he’d share with Elliot were any indication. So, it was a surprise to Elliot that this kind, sometimes too professional, man was working for the most gruesome company in the galaxy. 

She landed on her feet, wobbling before catching herself on Gavin’s taller frame.

The plan was easy. It was night cycle on the ship, nobody besides the guards should be out at this time, maybe a few employees working late, but they all would most likely be at their cubicles. 

Elliot took a moment to take in one long fresh breath. Well sort of fresh. Point is the air wasn’t as stiff as it was in that stupid cage. Without exchanging anymore words Gavin swept his scarf off from his work chair and gently wrapped it around the girl’s head. The scarf would conceal her identity if anyone where to stop and ask questions. Except for one problem.  
Her horns. Those stupid mutations on her dome piece that added to the list of Elliot’s insecurities

“They’ll notice the- “ 

Gavin quickly pressed his finger against his own lips, signaling for the girl to quiet down. He nodded in recognition before snatching his hoodie from the desk. He handed it to her, and she followed suit.

The hood stretched out over her horns awkwardly, but it was the best they could do at the moment. Quickly they set off into the tall corridors of R&D quietly. Not a single soul in site. Their shoes echoed as they walked the long hall turning every now and then. The emergency shuttles were so close, just one more turn and they were golden,

“We can’t take the community shuttles.”

Gavin said in a hushed tone. Elliot gave him a disgruntled glare as if to say, they’re literally right there! He seemed to understand her que as always

“I’ve done the math if we get into one of those things we’ll die on impact. I ‘eard a few guards talking about it. They weren’t created for safety if this ship ever goes down, they’re there to make the code monkeys feel better.”

And to think this was going to be easy,

“Then how are we suppose to get out of here!?”

“The only shuttle that I can think of is the executive shuttles. We just have to go up one more floor.”

Their hushed whispers were cut off short by barking and what sounded like a not-so-happy guard. Elliot froze, the adrenaline beginning to pump rapidly through her. Again, the other man took control of the situation. He gently hooked his arm with hers and began to stroll casually past the dog and its owner.

It sniffed and snarled, but luckily the guard payed no mind to the two 

“What’s your problem mutt?” 

Elliot could feel the sweat begin to bead on her forehead as the animal sniffed in their direction. The guard tugged angrily at its leash, reprimanding it for its strange behavior. Gavin tightened his grip comfortingly around the other and gave her a side glance, it was all going to be okay.  
Until it really wasn’t. The two hadn’t even gotten to the end of the hall were the elevators rest, when Gavin was shoved to the ground. The dog pounced on him from behind and he let out a pained cry as he fought back the rabid beast. Three sharp claw marks were branded on the right side of his face. Elliot lunged forward but was shoved back by the guard as he gripped up his creature

“Damn kid, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into her!”

He offered his hand out to the intern, but the boys focus was not on the guard but on Elliot. The hood had fallen back in the collision and now revealed the girl in whole. The guard looked back at her as she fought to put the hood back up, in one quick motion his gun was drawn, and he was already calling for back up. Gavin lifted his hand to the bleeding gash above his eye and pulled back to look at it. 

Something inside Elliot began to change as she watched everything happen in slow motion. Guards were coming from every direction, Hell, she wouldn’t be surprised if they came out the walls. Her fingers closed into fists as guns and dogs were all pointed in their direction. Then something behind her moved, twitched in an uncomfortable way under the hoodie. Her wings. They never did that.

As if the barrier that caged her irrational thoughts and actions broke, she did the one thing she thought she’d never be capable of doing. With strength she thought she could never posses she sprinted towards Gavin and scooped him up like he was nothing more than a pillow. Gun shots echoed past her as she ran towards the elevators, shoving any and all guards in their way. They tumbled into the small room in front of them.  
Once the elevator doors shut behind her with a crushing fist to the fourth floor button she fell to her knees. Her chest heaved up and down as Gavin began to regain himself. His eyes widened at the sight. Elliot sat disheveled looking down at the ground, her hands gripping her knees, wings outstretched from the torn hoodie. Pain scorched her back much worse compared to Gavin’s playground wound. Gavin went to open his mouth to speak but Elliot lifted one finger without even a glance up

“Don’t.”

It was a very dramatic reply but well earned in the moment. Bullet holes penetrated the dark wings. Shakely, the girl who now considered herself more a monster than any, stood up and turned to the now opening metal doors

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”

The rest of the way was considerably easy. Their footsteps fell in unison as they closed in on the shuttles. They were much bigger and there was only one guard. He was a short jittery looking man. Just a few feet from the shuttle the two stopped in their tracks. The three stared each other down like school kids having a staring contest. Whoever won left with little to no injuries.  
Elliot advanced forward pulling the guard by his collar, something flashed in her vision and looked at it

“What’s that?” 

She asked, her voice once again quiet and shy. Gavin was not even an inch behind her. The height difference making the man seem intimidating to all smaller than him

“A-a gift my daughter gave me. It’s a unicorn pin.”

A daughter. The guys got a family. Elliot let the man go and backed up just a little, to give the man breathing space.  
Before Elliot could say a word, it was Gavin who spoke next

“If you wanna see your daughter again I suggest moving out of the way.”

In the taller mans grasp he held a pistol, just a bit too small in his hand. It almost looked comical. He pointed it to the man and then to the side. The guard followed instructions and moved away from the shuttles. Elliot, too tired to wonder where in the hell Gavin got the gun stepped in just after Gavin. 

Inside, the cushions were softer and bouncier than anything she’s ever sat on before. There was a small card table that filled up half the space and besides it a shelf full of fancy liquor and snacks

“Abra Kadabra”

Gavin said mumbling to himself after he put in the coordinates for some offside planet. The doors than shut and the shuttle began to move. Gavin decided he could use a nap, and Elliot deciding she could use a few (or all) of the snacks in the small ship. It was quiet, it was peaceful, and it was about to all go downhill, once again.  
Suddenly their small little ship began to rattle, and glasses began to fall

“you thought I’d just let my little pet project run off without saying goodbye?”

The voice came over the intercom loudly, finally waking up the sleeping bear across from Elliot. It crackled as a screen lowered at the front of the ship.  
The damn head of R&D. Great. The ship was malfunctioning and now they’re being followed by the damn head of freaking Research and Development. Gavin was already up and working on trying to fix whatever was wrong, when Elliot picked up a shattered glass bottle and shoved it straight into the projector as she cried out

“Screw you!”

His voice carried through the intercom

“You’re real sweet, honey. Think of it this way, you two won’t have to deal with my shenanigans much longer once you crash. OH! You want to know where my ships headed now?”

The disgustingly smug smile could be heard through the ship

“go on. Guess.”

Elliot grit her teeth, grinding them as she looked for a way to shut down the speakers. Gavin stopped as he looked over his shoulders to the malfunctioning panel. The coordinates changed drastically from their original destination. He froze in his spot, wide eyes filled with fear

“Nerium Oleander.”

His voice hushed, but by Doctor Andersons reaction he heard.  
Nerium Oleander. The deadliest planet in the galaxy.

“Bingo, champ! You want a gold star?”

He taunted back.  
The echoes of the man’s laughter were the last thing Elliot heard before a sharp pain shot down her back. She lost her footing hitting her head hard on one of the shelves. Her vision became foggy as she began to fall, hitting the edge of one of the couches and falling to the ground.  
Gavin ran to her side immediately. He began to put pressure on the open wound, but then she blacked out. Vision dark as she shifted into an unknown territory.

_

The first word to come into Elliot’s mind was, cold. The ground underneath her was hard and freezing. The feeling nipped at her exposed cheek as she lifted herself up from the metal floor. The area was new and quite frankly scary,

“Gavin...?”

The wind outside the broken shuttle howled in response. She was alone. Goose bumps ran up and down her arms and neck as she shoved open the flimsy door with all her strength. The cold felt like a punch in the face as she reached out her hand. Small white flakes dropped gently into her palm and melted on impact. 

Snow, that was unusual

“Where am I?”

Her throat felt scratchy from not using it in so long. How long was she out for? Where was Gavin? Did he…die?  
Before the young girl could question herself any long the familiar sound of a gun cocking echoed behind her

“Welcome to Nerium Oleander, kid.”


End file.
